sakura
by Major Grai
Summary: This drable is written for Japan after the resent disaster. Claire and Derrick in Japan.


This story is dedicated to Japan and everyone who was hurt or died during the earthquake or tsunami.

Our hearts and prayers go out to you.

Don't forget to donate some money to the red cross!

Disclaimed.

* * *

Each flower is a soul opening out to nature.  
-Gerald De Nerval

* * *

Claire smiled as she took the picture. Derrick was making a silly face as he posed in front of the Kiyomizudera Temple.

The temple was a beautiful during the cherry blossom season. The blossoms were blooming and the sun was shining, warming Claire's skin. To Derrick the air smelled a little sour. For Claire the air smelled like perfect and complete happiness.

The two felt completely at ease.

Derrick and Massie had been having some major issues. The two of them didn't seem to be able to stop fighting. The horrible thing was it was over stupid little things like coffee orders and crumpled chemistry notes. They sounded more like Sid and Nancy then the high school sweethearts they were supposed to be. But to make it up to her Derrick had bought two tickets to Japan for Spring Break.

The only problem was, Massie took off for Bermuda with Josh. Derrick had been hurt but not nearly as hurt and enraged as Alicia had been. Alicia (wanting bloody vengeance) had been dragged to Egypt by Kristen and Dylan. The two of them had the mission to calm her down.

Claire had been perfectly content with catching a bus to NYC with Layne, but when Derrick had offered her a ticket to Japan she couldn't say no.

"Where to next?" Derrick asked as he walked back to her.

"_Inside_," she said.

* * *

Well, my nerves are exploding and my body's tense  
I feel like the whole world got me pinned up against the fence

-Bob Dylan

* * *

Claire grabbed Derrick's wrist and dragged him up the steps.

"Why do you always insist on going inside?" he grumbles.

"What's the point in lingering outside? All the good stuff is inside!"

She pulled him along until he walked beside her without struggling or lagging behind.

"Wow!" she breathed.

The two reached the veranda and Derrick saw what was so shocking.

The two walked onto a large veranda, which supported by many tall pillars, and jutted out over the hillside. Derrick could see an amazing view of Kyoto over the blooming cherry blossom trees.

"_This_ is what I was talking about!" Claire said as she picked up her camera and started snapping shots.

Derrick stood there feeling shocked and pleased. Claire was perfectly at ease, using her zoom button to get a specific picture. He looked around him, trying to decide which was more beautiful; Claire or the view.

"Come on! There's so much more to see!" Claire said suddenly reappearing next to him and grabbing his wrist again.

The two of them walked quickly past the other tourists.

* * *

This is one of the miracles of love: It gives a power of seeing through its own enchantments and yet not being disenchanted.

-CS Lewis

* * *

The arrived outside the main hall they found two rocks that were placed about twenty meters apart. A little ways past the two rocks was another, smaller rock with some rope around it and some Japanese characters on it. All around the walkways surrounding the stones were stalls selling little trinkets and what looked like little charms.

There were people stumbling in between the two large rocks. Most of them seemed to be young girls.

"What's going on? Are they drunk?" Derrick asked.

"No, silly! It's the Jishu Shrine."

"The what?"

"It's the shrine for the God of love! Didn't you read the guide book?"

"No…" Derrick mumbles, embarrassed. "But why are all the chicks walking from one rock to another?"

"Because, if you can get from one rock to the other with your eyes shut, you will find _true_ love. Here I'll show you!"

Claire handed Derrick her camera and went to on of the rocks. She waited for another girl to get to the other end before she started.

She shut eyes firmly and put her arms out for safety. She took a deep breath and began to walk. She did it slowly and steadily, wanting to reach the other end without any accidents.

It took her a few minutes and she began to get the feeling that she had walked right by it. But finally she touched the other rock and opened her eyes, grinning.

Derrick applauded and she bowed before running back.

* * *

I just want to be sure

When I will come to you

When the time will be gone

You will be by my side

Cherry Blossom Girl

-Air

* * *

"Bravo, bravo," he said as he gave her camera back.

"See, Derrick. I'm going to find true love. Your turn!"

"No way! Do you see any dudes doing it? I'm not going do it if I'm the only guy."

"Oh, come on! Are you afraid that you won't be able to find true love?"

"What makes you think I haven't already found true love?" he asked defensively.

"Who? Do I know her?" Claire asked.

Derrick froze up realizing he had painted himself into a corner. He could either join the ranks of the naïve schoolgirls looking for love and from one stone to the other, or tell her what he had been feeling for the past few days.

* * *

Break open a cherry tree and there are no flowers, but the spring breeze brings forth myriad blossoms.

-Ikkyu Sojun

* * *

"You have a cherry blossom in your hair," he blurted out suddenly.

"Really?" Claire asked as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Here," he said and pulled it out.

"Thank you," she said sweetly and took the blossom from him. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"Very," Derrick said, not really talking about the blossom.

He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. They were soft, sweet, and rosy.

Just like the blossom.


End file.
